


[Podfic] Allegretto

by RsCreighton



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Figuring Things Out, First Kiss, Gay Bar, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: (a little bit joyful)Everything changes after Yuri wins the Grand Prix Final. He starts to figure some things out.





	[Podfic] Allegretto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Allegretto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557746) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



> Thank you to angelsaves for having blanket permission! <3
> 
> Happy birthday, the24thkey! <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Allegretto: 16:44

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bYoI%5d%20Allegretto.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bYoI%5d%20Allegretto.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 16:44
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bYoI%5d%20Allegretto.m4b) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 16:44

  
---|---


End file.
